The Honeymoon of Kim Possible
by Aero Tendo
Summary: This is a sequel to my Kim Possible's Two Weddings story. It is the first two chapters of their honeymoon. Nothing more shown than what you'd see on a soap opera, so enjoy and review please!


**The Honeymoon of Kim Possible  
**A sequel to "Kim Possible's Two Weddings" by me.**  
**

By Aero Tendo aka The Flying Tendo (joke)

_**Chapter One: Getting There**_

As Monique drove the limo out of Middleton and up into Upperton where usually only the very wealthy or very famous usually lived or went to, she thought about the two newlyweds in the back of the limo. She thinks about all that has happened to bring the two who had met way back in Pre-K and grown up together to get to this point where they had decided they wanted to get married and spend the rest of their lives together.

She had insisted on being the driver for Kim and Ron even though the limo company was giving them the limo for free because of what Kim had done for them on one of their missions. It had taken some 'suggestive blackmailing' to get Kim to agree, even though both knew that Monique would not have really done anything but Kim could see how important it was to her and who was she to turn down her best female friend?

Monique smiles as she thinks that it just might almost be time for her and her own boyfriend to talk seriously about getting married. She had to wonder though what he'd think about that. She doubted that he would be against it since they'd been a couple for a couple years now and she had no doubt that they loved each other very much.

She drives up to the first stop on Kim and Ron's honeymoon which was a stop at the most expensive and arguably one of the best in the area. The paying for Kim and Ron's honeymoon had been an issue of great debate at first because it had been either Bueno Nacho, the Parents, or one of the other very rich corporations that had been helped by Kim and Ron. It had seemed like just about everyone wanted to help make their wedding one they'd never forget.

Monique had no doubt that their wedding and honeymoon would be one they'd never forget and not just because every little thing was being paid for by just about everyone she'd ever helped and they weren't calling it as a favor to her but something they were honored to do.

First on their stop was an expensive hotel where they were going to get a overnight stay and enjoy being treated like royalty at the expense of Pop Pop's. She knew that she'd be back in the morning to then take them to the next top on their itinerary.

She takes the long route to the place for even though the limo's window was dark enough to not show enough, it was not exactly soundproof which was on purpose so the rider could tell the driver a command at any point. The down side of such a feature was that any other sounds could just as easily reach the driver if it was loud enough.

There were certain sounds that she could hear and it was another reason she wanted to be the driver. She didn't want some stranger to be able to hear something and later go blabbing about it to some reporter and both of them knew that she could be trusted to keep her mouth shut. Still, Monique wished they were both a _little_ more quiet about it.

After a while she finally heads towards their destination and says louder than necessary, "We are coming up to our stop." She smiles a little as she hears a breathless Kim say, "Thank you Monique" She slows down to give them some time until she then hears Ron say, "We're ready Monique."

Monique pulls up to the fancy and very long, curved driveway to where she pulls right up to the door. She notes that there were people standing at the door, eagerly awaiting for the couple to come out.

Monique stops the car and gets out to go around and open the door, smiling as she says, "Are you all ready?" to which they all nod. She then opens the door and the first one to climb out is Kim in her wedding dress and Ron in his nice suit.

The moment the two of them are out, the attendants move in and start to take the luggage that they have. Both Kim and Ron barely noticed as they walked forward and were lead by the lead attendant who was talking to them, telling them how honored they were to have them, to let him know if they needed anything, and talked to them about all the things that they could enjoy but Monique could tell they were barely listening with their minds elsewhere.

Monique follows along and just before they got to the room in which they'd be staying, she says, "Well you two enjoy your honeymoon. I'm going to go until it is time to pick you up tomorrow. There are a few things I'd like to talk to my boyfriend about..." She trails off and blushes a little while Kim notices and gives her friend a smile.

Kim says, "Thank you Monique for always being our best friend and for being our driver." She reaches out and gives her a hug before stepping back so that Ron could hug her too.

Monique smiles at the two of them and says, "Thanks... you guys are the greatest and the whole world knows it." She looks at her watch and then says, "Well, I better get going. You two enjoy your honeymoon... oh, forget that, I know you will." She winks at the last part, which makes the newlyweds blush a bit.

Monique chuckles a little before she starts to walk off, waving to them and smiling as they wave back for a few moments. She sees the two of them turn to each other with such love in their eyes and just before she goes into the elevator she sees the two of them wrap their arms around each other and give a deep, passionate kiss which makes her think, "Those two love each other so much. I know they'll still be together even when they're old and gray with grandkids."

Monique walks out of the elevator when it reaches the ground floor and thinks with a small, secret smile to herself, "My boyfriend is not going to know what hit him tonight..."

_**Chapter Two: Love!**_

After the ding of the elevator signals Monique's leaving the newlyweds come up for air reluctantly and smile at each other. Kim is the first to say anything as she says, ""Well tiger, are you ready for the rest of our lives together?"

Ron smiles big at Kim in return before he says, "Why yes... I am my kitty-kat. I've been ready since we first met." to which Kim makes a happy purring sound with a big smile on her face as she does that."

Ron leans forward and places a soft, loving kiss on Kim's lips for a quick second before he says, "Want a lift?" His eyes moving towards the open door to their place that already had their suitcases from the limo in it.

Kim giggles and says, "Anytime with you, love." before feeling Ron's arms pick her up gently and she wraps her arms around his neck as support. She leans to rest her head for a moment against his chest so she can hear his heartbeat so strongly for her before he turns and pauses at the doorway.

Ron says, "To the first door through which our marriage will begin... and the many more that will follow." He smiles at his loving wife who smiles back at him in kind before she nods to him. He then steps through the door as he says, "One small step for man, one big step for love." which makes Kim giggle as she knew she could count on Ron to make her laugh and defuse any tension.

Ron steps forward and pauses to kick the door closed which autolocks as he carries her all the way to the foot of the bed where he gently lowers her back to her feet. He gazes into her green eyes which he has always loved before he mouths, "I love you KP" before remembering that she is more than a Possible.

Kim keeps her arms around his neck though and she leans forward to kiss him on the lips very deeply, sliding her tongue into his mouth with such passion. The two of them kiss each other for a long time until the burning need for air in their lungs make them break the kiss.

They smile at each other and slowly bring their heads together to rest their foreheads against each other, gazing into each other's eyes deeply. Kim smiles as she says, "I love you Ron." With Ron giving her that big goofy smile of his that she loved as he says, "Right back at'cha Kim."

The two of them move closer again until they kiss each other on the lips again for a few moments before parting. Kim lays her head upon Ron, wrapping her arms and sighing happily before she says, "This is so perfect Ron." Thinking of how happy and perfect the moment just being with Ron on their honeymoon was at that very moment.

Ron slides a hand up to brush his fingers over the back of her head tenderly, smiling softly as he feels her soft hair and thinks, "Man, this couldn't get any better. Here I am on my honeymoon with someone who I've known all my life and is my very best friend. I love her so much…" His heart beats a little more in his happiness to which Kim notices since she has her head laying upon him.

They stay close to each other for a long time before Ron's stomach growled. Kim looks up at Ron with a questioning glance while he just looks embarrassed and says, "Um… I was too nervous to eat much before the wedding?"

Ron looks at his new wife and wonders what she's going to say as she just looks into his eyes with a unreadable look before she slowly smiles. He is relieved to hear her say, "Well then, I guess we should fix that." Before suddenly Kim's own tummy growls almost as loudly as Ron's did.

Ron is very surprised and he looks at her with his own questioning look to which Kim just smiles and says, "I wanted to be sure to fit into my wedding dress…" She blushes a little as she then says, "And I was just as nervous as you were Ron." To which he laughs and says, "Well, let it never be said that Ron Stoppable didn't know how to take care of his woman…"

Kim smiles as she playfully says "My Hero… I'll have to come up with a suitable reward."

Ron grins as he walks over to the phone and punches a button that dials the front desk. He orders some food and then turns as he hangs up to say, "The food will be here in 20 minutes. Plenty of time for us to change out of our clothes and into something more comfortable."

Kim smiles "Good thinking Ron. Give me a minute ok?" She walks over to where one of the suitcases and opens it. She sees that it has Ron's clothes in it and closes it for a moment to toss it onto the bed by Ron before she says, "Here is your suitcase Ron." She hears him say "Thanks Kim" before opening the one that is hers next.

Ron picks up his clothes and is about to walk into the bathroom to change when he sees that Kim is removing her clothes right then and there in front of her suitcase. He quickly covers his eyes out of habit before he hears Kim say with a smile in her voice, "You don't need to do that anymore Ron. We're married now."

Ron says, "Oh… Right. I forgot." He watches her change, mesmerized by how comfortable she seems to be about changing her clothes in front of him. He doesn't even move while Kim glances every now and then with a shy, playful smile every now and then.

Kim could feel Ron's eyes on her the whole time she was changing from her wedding dress into some more comfortable. She wondered if he liked the show she was putting on for him. She blushed a little as she could see him not moving at all, just staring as if completely hypnotized. The attention was a little more than flattering to her and she liked it.

Once Kim is fully dressed, she turns to him with a smile and says, "Ron, you better hurry up and get dressed before the food gets here."

Ron's body moves as if jolted with a bolt of electricity and he says, "Oh! Right KP!" He then removes his clothes under the watchful, smiling gaze of his wife and he slows down when it comes time to remove his pants.

Ron remembers that neither Kim nor himself had done anything in all their dates, saving themselves until they were married and so it felt more than a little strange to be removing his clothes in front of Kim even if they'd known each other all their lives.

He changes into his regular clothes that he'd packed for the honeymoon, noticing that her eyes had lingered particularly for a long time on his underwear, almost as if she had been… He shakes his head and thinks, "Stop it… Kim isn't like that…"

Although from the way her face looked, she looked like she had been thinking of pulling out her glasses and using the x-ray feature on them. Such a thought made him more than blush bright red; it practically made steam come from his ears as he became overloaded. This caused Kim to giggle and smile at him until he cooled off enough so that his normal color returned to his face.

Just then there is a knocking at the door and Ron walks over to the door, opening it to see a guy with the food he had ordered. He smiles and says, "Thanks, you're right on time." To the guy who then brings it all in and when Ron tries to give him a tip the guy shakes his head and says, "That isn't necessary. Your entire stay is being very well taken care of." Before either of them can argue that he take the tip anyway, he walks out and closes the door, leaving Kim and Ron in the room.

Ron says, "I wonder who could be paying for us?" He starts to go through a list in his head of all the people who could pay that well when he hears Kim say from near the food, "Ron… forget about that for now. It is our honeymoon. We should just enjoy it."

Ron turns to walk to Kim and smiles as he says, "Yeah, I guess you're right. There's no harm in someone paying for us."

The two of them eat their meal in, laughing a little as they share food with each other and making a little bit of a mess in the process. When they both have had enough food to eat they return to kissing for a few moments before Kim pulls back with a sly smile and says, "You know Ron… I suddenly have a craving for something else now."

Ron says, "Oh? Do you want me to order in desert?" not catching what Kim was implying. It isn't until Kim moves closer and says in a low, seductive voice, "No… what I am hungry for is already in the room and I'm staring right at it."

Ron says, "But we already ate all our food so what can you…" Suddenly it hits him and he says with a growing smile as he wraps his arms around her waist, "You know suddenly I am starving for something too… Care to help me with it Kim?"

Kim rubs a finger over his chest as she says, "Why certainly… you know me, I just live to help people and right now I want to help you be… satisfied." She ends the final word with a soft purr right at him.

A few minutes later, a passing hotel staff member thinks he hears a loud female voice coming from the room. He didn't know who was in the room but he wished that whatever they were doing, that they would keep it down because he had heard that the famous crime fighting team Possible-Stoppable; now a couple were supposed to having the first part of their honeymoon somewhere on this floor in the hotel. He didn't want such noise to be bothering such important people.

He decides to knock and says loudly, "Please keep it down in there, we've got other guests in the hotel. We're supposed to be having a very important couple on their honeymoon and I'm sure they don't want to hear you two making such noise!"

There is silence for a moment or two before he can hear loud laughter coming from the room for a few moments. After about a minute of it he hears the woman say loudly, "Ok, we'll behave. You don't need to tell the manager about this."

The guy says loudly, "Ok, and please enjoy the rest of your stay." And he hears in stereo, "We will! Thanks!" with some laughing before he walks away. He thinks, "What a couple of weirdo's." Before going into the elevator.

Once on the ground floor he walks up to the desk and says, "Hey there Charlene… mind if I check something out?" The girl behind the desk says, "Sure Jon, what is it?" He says, "Oh, I was on one of the upper floors and a couple was being really noisy. I just wanted to see who they were."

Charlene smiles and says in a conspiring way, "Oh? Noisy as in really going at it?" Jon chuckles as he replies, "Yeah, I could hear them halfway down the hallway. I told them to knock off the noise." She then says, "So, what room number was it?"

Jon then walks around the desk and stands behind her since she was in front of the computer and he says, "Room 1214". Charlene says in a soft voice used for talking to herself, "Why does that number sound familiar… that room is usually reserved for VIP's, I wonder who could be that important. The only big guests that we have right now that I can think of…" She realizes just as she hit the key to call up the name of the occupants in the room and she gasps in surprise while the guy goes white behind her.

Jon says, "Oh boy… I am SO toast if the manager ever finds out!" Charlene then says, "Well then I would apologize the next time you see them and hope they weren't too upset with you when you told them to knock it off."

Jon remembers the laughing and hopes that was a good sign, but he knew he'd still have to apologize first thing but he didn't want to do it right then. They might think he was coming back to bother them some more and he didn't want to get into any more trouble.

Charlene says, "Don't worry about it, from what I've heard they're a pretty reasonable and nice couple. They've probably forgotten all about it already."

Jon nods and says, "I hope you're right…" Worrying about his future at the hotel. He remembered how adamant the hotel Manager was about making sure that they enjoyed their stay to the fullest. He sure hoped they weren't mad enough to report him and get him fired.

Meanwhile up in the room, Ron was chuckling as he says, "See… I told you were being too loud Kim." Kim was smiling as she snuggles closer against him under the bed sheets before she says, "Well you certainly had no trouble continuing to make me that loud…"

Ron rubs a finger in his ear and says jokingly, "What was that Kim? I think I lost some hearing. You'll have to repeat that."

Kim smiles at him in a sly way before she leans closer and whispers softly just inches from his face, "Hear this Ron… I love you." Before she kisses him on the lips.

* * *

**AN:** Well, here are the first two chapters of Kim's honeymoon. This was based on Kim Possible's Two Weddings story some time back. What do you all think of it so far? Did you all like Monique in this story? While I COULD have made this much more adult, I decided to tone it down and focus on the love. Maybe I'll write in the 'mature' scenes and post them elsewhere if anyone truly wants to read it. What do you readers think? Is Jon going to keep his job or end up fired?  



End file.
